One night stand?
by Epic-Panda24
Summary: What happens when your drunk?    Don t own anything just borrowed the Characters.. has nothing to do with the book.. but everything with my dirty mind


One night stand?

Chloe, Tori, Simon Derek were al best friends since they met each other at kindergarden. Now couple of years later, Simon at the age of 20 has his own graphicnovel, Tori at age of 20 has her own Software office and was a big concurent of Microyouknow.. Derek was a math teacher at harvard even if he was 21.. and Chloe was working as an intern for some screenwriter at the age of 20..

They al lived in an apartment in the same building. And every Fridaynight they went out to see a movie, have dinner or like tonight.. A club..

They were having fun and Tori was flirting with a guy an Simon with some pretty girl.. and Chloe and Derek were at a table having something to drink..  
>After a couple of hours Chloe and Derek were leaving.. and noticed that they couldn`t walk straight anymore.<p>

"Guess we have had more drinks then usual" Chloe said giggling..

"Guess so" Derek grinned.. "Lets take a cab"

The taxi put them infront of their apartment and took off.. They took the elevator and Chloe looked up at Derek.. "Wanna come in" she asked "Sure" he replied

At Chloes apartment.. Chloe walked to the kitchen to grab some water and walked over to Derek who was sitting on the couch... But because she was so drunk she stumbled and landed on Dereks lap.. She giggled and looked up at Derek`s face.

She saw him smile and al of a sudden she crushed her lips on his, something she wanted to do for a long time now..

Derek surprised as he was kissed her back and Chloe straddled him and kissed him hungerly. Her hands were al over his body and she pulled on his shirt.. Derek`s hands did the same and they both pulled their shirt off. Derek`s hand was on chloes butt and one hand was cupping her breast..

Chloe pulled of her bra and started to undo Dereks belt. Derek picked Chloe of his lap and laid her down on the couch so that he was hovering over her.

He pushed her skirt up and played with her underwear before he took it of.. his fingers slowly striked her vj and chloe started moaning. He pushed his finger in her and thrusted in and out.. Chloe was panting and moaning and moved in rhytm with his fingers..

"Oh God.. Derek.. mmm"

She trembled as she rode off her high.. Derek kissed her softly on the lips..

All of a sudden Chloe pushed Derek off her and she undid his pants she freed his member and stroked it.. God he was big.. he mouth watering.. she put him in her mouth..

Derek yelped in surprise.. Chloe was sucking and licking and Derek growled... Chloe stoped to look at him and he pulled her up and sat her on his lap.. Her wet core at his tip.. He pushed in her and she moaned.. Chloe started to ride him and he thrust in further..

"God.. So big" Chloe sighed..

"So, so wet and tight baby, you drive me crazy"

Chloe sat on al fours as he enterd her from behind...

"Never thought i would be fucking my best friend" Derek said

"Never thought sex would be so fucking great" Chloe answerd..

Derek smiled.. "You know it baby "

Derek started to thrust faster an harder.. and chloe was building up to a climax.. "Al most there.." She panted.. "Me too baby "

They both came together and Derek pulled out of her.. They both breathing heavy..  
>After a while Derek picked Chloe up and walked to her bedroom.. They lay down and fall a sleep while cuddeling..<p>

Next morning they woke up startled.. Chloe bolted right up..

"Oh My God... DEREK! " She shrieked

"What?"

"What happend last night, and why are we naked? Did we have sex? "

"Don`t know.. i guess.. you upset?"

"I uh I .. No this is wrong.. your my best friend.. we couldn`t have done this.. it would ruin everything"

"Why? We obviously don`t remember anything so it`s cool right?"

"I.. no" Chloe said with a sad face..

Derek jumped out of bed with some sheats covering his lower body..

"Where are you going? " Chloe asked

"Well obviously you`re ashamed off what happend last night even if you don`t remember... so i guess its better if i`m gone. Never thought you would be upset about having sex with me.."

"No Derek.. it`s not that.. "

"That what is it Chloe?"

"It`s just that.. i uh.. i would uhmm.. "

"You what?"

"Iwouldhavelikedtoremember" Chloe mumbled

"Wha?"

"I would have liked to remember" She repeated

"Oh... Yeah well we can do something about that" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

"Huh.. oh.. OH "

Derek floored Chloe beneath him and looked up at her..

"You ready?"

"Yeah.. she said"

They start kissing and soon things repeated like last night has.. but now.. they both rememberd


End file.
